


Into The Breach

by IgnobleBard



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Double Anal Penetration, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard
Summary: Aragorn is a problem but Legolas gets by with a little help from his friends.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Elladan/Elrohir/Legolas Greenleaf, Elrond Peredhel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Into The Breach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Santa fic swap 2008
> 
> Request: About Aragorn/Legolas: Aragorn rapes Legolas in Brutality, and Erestor/Legolas/Elrond, Elladan/Legolas/Elrohir - show him and taking care of him, both with love. Double penetration, love, a little bit of violence with a charm, tantilize or teasing. Rape,violence - (for Aragorn/Legolas.)

Legolas staggered naked through the halls of the Last Homely House, battered and bruised, blood trickling down the back of his thighs. The drug was finally beginning to wear off but he still felt disoriented and weak. As he passed the twins' door, Elladan stuck his head out and, seeing the state he was in, placed a gentle hand on his arm and steered him into his rooms. 

"Aragorn?" Elladan asked, motioning for Elrohir to bring water and healing herbs. Elrohir, familiar with the drill, had already begun to gather the necessary materials. 

"Yes." Legolas answered in a small, embarrassed voice. "One would think I would have sense enough not to visit Aragorn alone in his rooms, yet he always manages to lure me somehow. Sneaky bastard!" 

"What was it this time?" Elladan asked, helping Legolas lie face down on the bed and reaching for the cloth Elrohir held out to him. 

"Things are still a little fuzzy, but I think it had something to do with strawberries." 

"Ah, yes. The first harvest is in and we have all been enjoying the largesse." 

"We do not get such delicacies in Mirkwood. My epicurean avarice has led me to ruin… again. Ouch!" 

"Oh, hold still and quit being such a baby," Elladan scolded. "You should have known better." 

"I agree," Elrohir put in, his arms crossed over his chest. "Every time you visit Imladris, Aragorn brutally rapes you and Elladan and I are left to pick up the pieces." 

"I know, and I'm sorry," Legolas said with a long-suffering sigh. "I mean, being raped is bad enough, but must it always be with brutality? It isn't as though I can put up a fight after he's drugged me, or tied me up, or…" 

"He's always been a bit rough," Elrohir broke in. "We found that out the hard way, didn't we brother?" 

Elladan reddened, "Much to our regret." 

"Speak for yourself," Elrohir said under his breath. Elladan looked at him reprovingly and shook his head. 

Turning back to Legolas, Elladan could not help but admire the smooth creamy flesh of the raped Sinda where it showed beneath the welts and bruises. He began to run his hand over Legolas' abused buttocks, drawing a moan from him. Easing one cheek away from the other, Elladan paused and whistled appreciatively. 

"Aragorn has grown," he said with a chuckle. 

"How bad is it?" Legolas asked, looking over his shoulder. 

Elladan leaned over and shouted, 'Mae govannen!" and the echo resounded from inside Legolas' bottom a full two seconds later… 'Mae govannen!' 

Legolas groaned and buried his head in the pillow. 

"There is really only one way to heal you, you know," Elladan said. He looked at Elrohir who was nodding and smiling, licking his lips in anticipation. 

"I know," Legolas said, "same as last time, right?" 

"Yes, I'm afraid there's nothing for it but a good dose of double penetration." 

"I feared as much. Well, you and Elrohir are the best, so go ahead. Just, please, be gentle." 

"What we do, we do out of love, as you well know," Elladan said softly, stroking Legolas' long, silky hair. 

"That is why I always come to you," Legolas breathed. 

Legolas relaxed as the twins undressed and slipped into the bed next to him. After a long, slow period of tender, yet powerhouse, foreplay, Legolas was ready for his cure. 

First Elladan eased inside him, then Elrohir joined his twin. The two added their moans to those of Legolas as their slick, hot members slid over each other, plundering the prostrate prince in a panoply of paired pleasure. 

They moved together like a bag of snakes upon a heated griddle until they were shouting their ecstasy so loudly that the rest of the household could not help but hear. They came simultaneously, releasing their healing seed into Legolas even as he released his into the goose down of the twins' bed. Then they lay together in a messy, sweaty heap until a soft rap sounded on the door. 

"Elladan, Elrohir, is everything all right?" Elrond called. 

The twins made a face (different faces, not the same one, but with the same snarky intent) and Elladan called, "Yes, Ada, we're just taking care of Legolas." 

"Oh, Eru, not Aragorn again," Elrond said as he opened the door and stepped in, followed closely by a rumpled, sated-looking Erestor. 

"I'm afraid so, Ada," Elrohir said, pulling out with a pop that echoed faintly from inside the prince. 

"And you are curing him in the manner I taught you?" he asked, coming closer to the bed for a better look.

"Yes, Ada," Elladan said in a sing-song voice, climbing off Legolas, who put the pillow over his head and groaned. 

Elrond inspected the twins work and nodded his approval. "That will heal quite nicely, hardly leave a scar. What was the lure this time?" 

"Loaded strawberries," Elladan offered as he and Elrohir put on their robes. 

"I knew I should have had a second helping," Elrond sighed. "Leftovers and Legolas are a bad combination." He poked Legolas on the leg. "Don't you think you should be a little more careful around my foster son?" 

"Yes, my lord," Legolas said from beneath the pillow, "It's just that he can be so damned charming." 

"Raised by Elves, you know," Elrond said proudly, "we taught him well." 

Erestor beamed. "It's nice to know the diction, poetry, and public speaking lessons have paid off." 

Legolas buried himself further under his pillow and moaned. 

"I guess I'd better go hunt up some Rú-486," Elrond said, "We can't send you back to your father pregnant. He'd whelp a warg." 

"That's for sure," Legolas mumbled. 

Elladan smacked Legolas on the butt, causing him to jump. "Elrohir and I are going to go rustle up some breakfast. I hope there are some strawberries left." 

"I rather doubt it," Legolas said, coming out from under the pillow at last. "Thank you both for your help. I shall try to be more careful in the future." 

"I sincerely hope not," Elrohir chuckled as he followed his twin out the door. 

An uncomfortable silence ensued as Erestor stood looking at Legolas who resisted the urge to burrow back under the pillow. "Um… don't you have somewhere else to be?" Legolas said at last. 

"Not really," Erestor answered casually, taking a seat on the bed and running his hand seductively up the prince's leg. 

Legolas looked at him in surprise. "Et tu, Erestor?" 

"Tu es," Erestor replied lightly, sliding his hand between Legolas' legs. 

Just as he was getting a rise out of the Sinda, Elrond reappeared. Erestor snatched his hand back and Elrond rolled his eyes. 

"I can't let you out of my sight for a minute. You're as bad as Aragorn to take advantage of a situation." 

"You have to admit, he is kind of pretty," Erestor said. "You know how I love blonds." 

"Everyone knows how you love blonds," Elrond sneered. "I'm surprised you stay with me at all what with Glorfindel and Lindir wandering about in those tight breeches." 

"You have other charms," Erestor purred. 

"And the best drugs," Elrond said. 

"Always a plus," Erestor agreed. 

Elrond pulled a jar from his robes and Legolas turned over and looked at him questioningly. "I thought it would be in pill form." 

"No, this cure follows the principle of the 'hair of the dog'," Elrond explained, throwing off his robes and preparing his already eager member. 

"It might work better with two, might it not?" Erestor said to Elrond, raising a hopeful eyebrow. 

"Yes, yes, two would probably be best to make sure enough of the concoction is placed where it's needed." Elrond agreed. 

Legolas was beginning to feel a bit used by the time the two Noldor finished with him, but he had to admit he felt anything but pregnant. 

After the sex came the tender loving care and Legolas sighed happily as they petted him and murmured endearments. He could almost swear it was worth being brutally raped to be treated so sweetly. 

Finally they all got up and got dressed. The treatments had worked so well Legolas found he was ravenously hungry. As he made his way to the dining hall, trailing behind Elrond and Erestor, Aragorn slipped up behind him and put an arm around his waist. 

"Was I too rough on you, sweetie?" he asked with a wicked grin. 

"Look, Aragorn, it's time we had this out. Why do you insist on brutally raping me every time I come here? Why don't you try just asking me once in awhile? I'm a pretty easygoing Elf, or so I've been told by many, many, many, many…" 

"I get the point," Aragorn broke in. "Very well then, would you do me the honor of repairing to my chambers for a little mid-morning nookie?" 

"Not right now, I've got a headache," Legolas said, pulling away. 

"Why, it just so happens I have an aspirin with me," Aragorn smiled, pulling a pill from his pocket. 

"Thanks," Legolas said, popping the pill in his mouth. It's nice of you to be so understanding and… oh…" 

He would have slumped to the floor had Aragorn not deftly caught him and put him over his shoulder.


End file.
